


Lean on me

by Big_Fan_Spiderman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fan_Spiderman/pseuds/Big_Fan_Spiderman
Summary: When a star decided to go Super Nova it only affected one person... And that just had to be Peter parker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on ao3 but I have other work on quotev!  
> Enjoy!  
> BTW I named this after the song Lean on Me by Bill Withers

It all stared with the star. Peter Parker and Ned Leeds were just enjoying thier walk home form school when they saw it. A star, going Super Nova. Everyone was staring in awe at the sky and the radiation thrown from the star. 

Ned looked worried toward Peter "uh Peter, is that thing gonna kill us all?"

Peter just laughed "No, it's to far away... But let's just get going." As the two boys continued thier walk Peter started feel worse by the second. 

 _Come on Parker_ he thought  _its to far away to be affecting you, it's all in your head._ So Peter kept walking on. 

* * *

When they got to Peters apartment Peter only felt worse. He had a killer headache and limbs felt like lead. 

"Ok Ned... Let's start... Robo-" Peter fell on the floor out cold. 

Ned ran towards his best friend on the ground "Peter what the hell?! Peter wake up!" But he was out cold.

"Peter I don't know what to do!" Ned yelled again terrified.

Ned looked down at his friend and took his pulse, weak but there. So Ned being SUPER SMART called the only person he could think of..  He called Tony Stark. 

* * *

 

Tony was in his lab finally getting some sleep even if it was the middle of the day. Then he got a call form Peter Parker. 

"Boss" Said his AI FRIDAY "Peter Parker is calling"

"Come on Parker, the one time I'm asleep... Answer" He said. 

"Uh, hi Mr-Mr. Stark um... I need some help" A vocie said through Peters phone. 

"Where's Peter and who the hell are you" Tony said in a deadly calm vocie

The boy Whimpered "Ned Leeds sir... Peters here but we saw the Super Nova while walking to his apartment and he just past out!'' This Ned Leeds said in a terrified vocie.

"Ok Ned, I'm on my way just stay calm." He replied. 

What has that boy gotten himself into

* * *

 


	2. Parachute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one should be better

When Tony arrived at the Parkers place he couldn't get rid of that horrible feeling in his gut, the feeling that somethings wrong.

He ran up the stairs to Peters floor, banged on his door and yelled, "Open up or I'll get in myself!" There was some shuffling but the door opened

"He's over there" Said the terrified voice of Ned Leeds. Tony ran as fast as he could to see Peter laying on the couch.

"Oh my god" He was a pale as a ghost and looked seconds away form throwing up even when unconscious. 

"Ned, I need you to go home and try to stay calm. I need to take Peter to the facility upstate. Be careful." Tony said calmly while picking up the limp teenager. 

Without looking at Ned, Tony walked out of the building and-once outside-placed the kid in backseat of the car. 

"Thank you Mr. Stark" Ned exclaimed before walking away. 

"Tony what the hell is happening" Happy said angerly form the fornt seat. 

"Compound. Now." Was all Tony could get out before focusing on the now wheezing kid in front of him. Tony felt the car move and was far to grateful for no traffic. 

* * *

Tony already alerted the Medics on the way to the compound and got Bruce back form where ever the hell he was. 

So when they arrived the car was swamped with medics and the awaiting gurney. 

"Let the gurney through!" A vocie yelled above everyone else's. The next thing Tony knew was the kid was on a bed in the hospital having doctors and nurses check him over. 

When that was over Bruce came out to give him the run down. "Tony, the Super Nova sent waves of radiation that affected him. The Super Nova shouldn't last that much longer and he will be perfectly fine as long as he stays away form the outside for a couple of days."

"So can I see him?" Tony asked eager to comfort him. 

"Yes but just... Yes you can" Bruce replied cautiously. 

Tony then turned and walked to Peters bed side as the last of the nurses filed out of the room. 

Tony took Peters hand saw that he looked much better, not as pale or seconds form vomiting. But that's when he started shaking uncontrollably. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm still trying to get into the writing faze, not much if one but trying!


	3. Demons

"Bruce! Bruce help!" Tony yelled as loud as he could. 

"Tony what's... Hey we need back up!" Bruce yelled once be got in here "Tony, get out of here!" 

Tony took his que and left the room to let the doctors work. "

* * *

 

Dr. Hailey! Why the hell is he seizing!" Bruce yelled to the young woman working frantically. 

"The radiation is still in him, it's like a poison if we don't get it out he will die" Dr. Hailey said calmly. 

"Let's pump it out of his stomach then!" Bruce said while getting the pump. 

"And now!" Bruce yelled before starting the procedure

* * *

 Tony waited in Peters room for 2 hours before he finally woke up. 

He groaned. 

"Peter? Are you ok kid?" Tony asked, worriedly squeezing his hand. 

"Mr. St'rk?" Peter slured. His half closed eyes blinking. 

"Ya kid, always have been, are you in any pain?" Tony asked calmly, even though Peter looked... Happy. 

"Hmmm, no? I don't know!" Peter laughed  _Hes really high on pain meds_ Tony thought. 

"Ok Peter, you gotta calm yourself down now." Tony said to Peter while he was still laughing so hard. 

"Can I go ta sleep?" Peter asked after his laughing died down. 

"Ya kid, whatever you want" Tony replied. 

"I'm sorry" Peter whispered sadly barely awake. 

"For what bud?" Tony whispered back. 

"For being taken" Peter said right before he passed out. 

 The lights died. 


	4. Riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been swarmed with basketball and school and Hawaii, it's been hard guys

Tony woke up to darkness. 

"Banner, Banner?!" He yelled freaking out. 

"Tony, shut the hell up" Banner whispered back, obviously just coming back to land of the living "what the hell happened?"

"I dunno... Peter said 'sorry for getting taken' then it all went dark. So I'm guessing he's gone and we need to haul ass to get him back." Tony replied, to hell with Super Novas, kidnappers, the whole bunch. 

They took my kid. 

My kid. Tony has to get him back. 

 

* * *

Peter woke up wishing he didn't. He had a nasty headache and got the feeling he wasn't in medbay anymore. Ha.  _Not in Kansas anymore, not in medbay anymore._ Add concussion to list. 

"Ahhh Mr. Parker! Your awake!" Yelled a voice from across the room "we can get started!" Well shit. That doesn't sound good. 

"Your probley confused... Poor Peter... Well, you see I hate Tony Stark. And you are gonna give me information on the compound. Shall we?" The voice said again. 

"Uhhh no thanks. I kinda tired and hungry so... Nah." Saying that sarcastic comment ended up with Peter getting hit over the head and into balckness again. 

* * *

"Friday, track Peter." Tony said to his AI

"How you gonna do that? Oh my god, did you put a tracker  _on_ him!?" Banner yelled to him disgusted. 

"Yes! Of course I did! He knows me! This kind if stuff happens! I can prepared!" Tony shouted back. Know, let's find my kid. 

 

 


	5. Author notes

Sorry for not updateing! This was my first fiction, but I don't know how you all like it! Maybe comment to tell me what to do next? I could really use some help and guidelines. 


	6. Note

I'm sorry if you really liked this fic, but no one seems to give any feed back or any thoughts.

 

So, for now this fic is discontinued

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness, I just need to see how many people will read it then I'll get on with it


End file.
